A Long Term Evolution (LTE) network consists of an Evolved UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) Evolved Node B (eNB) and Evolved Packet Cores (EPC), wherein the network fabric is flat. The EUTRAN includes a set of eNBs connected with the EPC via S1 interfaces; the eNBs can be interconnected via X2, wherein the S1 and the X2 are logic interfaces. One EPC can manage one or more eNBs; one eNB also can be controlled by a plurality of EPCs; and one eNB can manage one or more cells. The EPC consists of a Mobility Management Entity (MME), a Serving Gateway (SGW), and a Packet Data Network Gateway (PGW). A UMTS consists of a UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) and a Core Network (CN), wherein the UTRAN consists of a Radio Network Controller (RNC) and a NodeB.
Radio network optimization is an important link in the construction of mobile communication network; Particularly in the initial stage of network construction, radio network performance is further optimized and communication quality is improved by means of frequency allocation, adjustment of site parameters, and the like. The basic flow of the radio network optimization is generally divided into five stages: optimization preparation, data collection, data analysis, optimization implementation, optimization evaluation. Generally, the radio network performance is reflected by indexes such as radio coverage, call through rate, call dropping rate, voice quality and system capacity. Therefore, the radio network optimization is based on measurement and collection of the true values of these indexes which is generally performed through Drive Test (DT), i.e., manually detecting the network through DT instrument or UE. The test method of DT is in general as follows: first, it is necessary to select a test area and a test route, wherein the test route can be obtained according to statistics on the network performance or the requirement of an operator, the focusing area can be a densely populated downtown area, a main road in a city, a residential area, a high way, a railway, and so on; A test vehicle is equipped with a testing cell phone or a DT instrument and has a GPS function and function of recording test logs. The test vehicle drives along the test route. The DT instrument or UE initiates various services, tests the needed test indexes, for example, transmission power, radio signal quality, successful switch rate, call dropping rate, and so on, and records the test result. The planning and optimization of the radio network can be carried out based on analysis of the DT test result. The DT can carry out fairly well the test and evaluation of the mobile network, however, with the defect of huge waste in manpower, material resources, and time. Thus, a better way is to employ DT UEs in the network to perform the DT, which can be done in a wide range as required without waste of massive manpower or material resources. A method of performing DT using UEs in the radio mobile communication system is that: a Radio Access Network (RAN) side sends to the UEs the measurement configuration and report information of DT through a Control Plane (CP) according to the requirement of network management; is after the DT is carried out by a UE and the report conditions of DT result are met, the UE reports the DT result to the RAN through CP signaling; then the RAN can process the collected DT result information itself or send the collected DT result information to the network management, thus realizing a Minimizing Drive Test (MDT); wherein the measurement of DT includes measurement of an idle state IDLE and measurement of a connection state CONN. After obtaining a specific measurement result, the UE can store the measurement result and report the measurement result when the report conditions are met. Here, the report conditions can be: report based on an absolute time, periodic report, report based on memory usage or location, report while away from the area of user complaints, or a combination of various conditions. The DT can also be divided into Immediate DT and Logged DT based on whether to report instantly after measurement. For the mode of Logged DT, after the UE receives a DT measurement configuration sent by the network side, wherein the configuration has a duration time, and during the configuration duration time, the UE can perform DT measurement; when the configuration duration time expires, the UE stops logging; after the logging is stopped, if the UE continues to keep the unreported measurement result, a lot of memory of the UE will be occupied, resulting in slow operation of the UE. Therefore, it is necessary to perform effective control over the logged measurement of DT.